Life With Daisy
by LadyDivine91
Summary: This is a series of one-shots related to my series 'The Rivendell Elf and His Missing Mountain Dwarf'. They surround the life of Elf Kurt and Dwarf Blaine in the Missing Mountain with their adopted Dwarf daughter, Daisy. Mostly inspired by the Klaine Advent Drabble prompts from 2016, and dedicated entirely to Riverance, without whom there would be no story. Klaine.
1. An Audience of Dwarves

**Kurt wakes up without his husband or his daughter, and goes out on the Mountain to look for them. He finds them in a Meadow, but they are far from alone, and the sight that greets him is quite and incredible one.**

 **Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt 'music', but also inspired by the prompt 'audience'.**

"Blaine?" Kurt called, weaving through the Trees and brush that grew thick on the Mountainside, in search of his husband. "Daisy? Where on Earth have the two of you gone?"

Kurt wanted to find them, but he wasn't at all worried for their safety. The Mountain was theirs, their home, all three of them. Kurt had led Blaine there, through the very Trees that now parted ways as he passed, though they had once tried their hardest to deter his Dwarf companion.

Blaine had brought the Mountain back to life by sacrificing a drop of his blood and opening a door bound by Magic.

And Daisy belonged to the Mountain, was given to them by the Mountain, left for Kurt to find and then brought underground where Elf and Dwarf raised her as their own.

All of the Dwarves, really.

The Mines of the Missing Mountain were filled with bachelors at present. Kurt had feared at first that they would see her a menace and a nuisance. They might proclaim her bad luck if the Mines ran dry, might see her as an ill-omen if Goblins attacked. Kurt was prepared to defend her every day, with every ounce of strength in him.

But every one of them fell in love with Daisy the second they laid eyes on her.

"Blaine? Daisy?" Kurt called until their names together sounded like music in his ears. But no. Not his voice calling their names, but another voice ringing in the air, high and clear as a bell tolling morning, sweeter than the birds' songs, softer than the flowers, and as familiar to Kurt as that of his Dearest Love.

It was in a Meadow not far from their Mountain that Kurt found them – en masse, as there was not just his husband and daughter present, but a whole company, sitting on rocks and on logs, listening to the young Dwarf child sing.

And sing she did, with eyes closed and head tilted to the Sky. The Sun added color to her pale skin, darkened her tawny freckles, and painted gold streaks in her auburn hair. There their daughter stood, amongst an audience of Dwarves - hardened, ax-wielding beasts each and every one - utterly captivated by the little girl, stunned into silence by her glorious voice.

"Come, Husband," Blaine mouthed once he saw his Elf draw near. "Listen to our Daisy as she sings the Sun into the Sky."

"You two are out awfully early," Kurt commented, taking Blaine's hand and a seat beside him. It was meant to be teasing, but Blaine, afraid that his husband felt hurt by being left out of the morning walk, hurried to explain.

"I am sorry we did not wake you when we left, but this is the first time you have slept past Sunrise since I have known you, and I wanted to let you sleep."

Kurt smiled wistfully. Blaine was right. He had been sleeping longer, and for an odd reason, too. He had begun to feel something he had never felt before.

He had begun to feel his age, and he suspected he knew why. But with no need to think upon that now, he shoved it aside in favor of listening to his darling Daisy weave her magic.

"How did she accomplish this?" Kurt asked, marveling at the Dwarves in their presence, Masters of the Underground, who rarely ventured above for more than food and the occasional bath. ( _And some of them were long overdue_ , Kurt thought with a wrinkle of his nose.)

"Her voice, Husband," Blaine replied in awe. "Tis that of an Angel's for sure. Even from this distance, it lured them up to the surface." Blaine shook his head as he looked from face to face. "I must say, I have never seen anything like it."

"She is magical," one particularly boorish Dwarf whispered to his equally boorish companion.

"Of course, she is," the other Dwarf said. "She's half Elf, ain't she?"

Kurt looked at Blaine when that remark hit his ears, and Blaine looked back, for he had heard it, too. He scooted closer to his husband and took his hands, joining him in a secret chuckle. Dwarves seemed to understand little as to how their own biology functioned when it came to reproduction. The workings of Kurt and Blaine seemed to simply confound them. When Blaine told his clan (which had grown by vast numbers beyond his kin over the years, with refugees unwilling to get involved in what they considered "Man's War") that the Mountain had given them a child, they assumed she was a child of Kurt's and Blaine's by blood, considering that that was what young Dwarf children were told when their brothers and sisters were born.

"He has a point," Blaine whispered, and Kurt laughed a little more. "But I wonder if Lord Elrond would know if she truly is half-Angel, for he is half-Angel, is he not? I know nothing about Angels. Can they sense their own?"

"I do not know," Kurt admitted sadly, knowing that he most likely would not have the opportunity to find out. A journey back to Rivendell would be treacherous, especially during these Dark Times. "But I wish I knew."

Blaine saw the sadness in his husband's eyes, felt it in his heart as if it were his own. He had no wish for it to be there, not when their beautiful daughter was filling the air with such enchanting music. He needed to find a way to bring the smile back to his Elf's face. "You do know that Cooper takes full credit for her talent?" Blaine informed Kurt with a cheeky wink. Blaine motioned to a rock in the clearing closer to where Daisy stood, where his brother had taken perch, staring at the child with such immense pride that one would have thought he had created her himself from the soil of the Earth.

That did it. Mention of Blaine's brother Cooper always managed, for one reason or another, to put a smile on Kurt's face.

"I know," Kurt said, wiping joyful tears from Blaine's eyes. "And I do not mind. But he cannot keep her."


	2. The Empty Cradle

**Blaine makes a cradle for their daughter Daisy ... but will Kurt agree to let her use it?**

 **Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompts bed, early, fair, guess, and kiss.**

"Look here, Husband!" Blaine called, happily waddling into their bed chamber, labored by another treasure he had made. "Look what I have made for our darling Daisy!"

"Oh my goodness, my love! Be careful! What is it?" Kurt asked, eyes bright as the Sun rise, the way they were every time Kurt looked upon his husband. Lying in bed with their giggling daughter, freshly washed and batting at Kurt's braids, Kurt stared with wonder at the expertly constructed contraption in Blaine's embrace … until the Dwarf set it down beside the bed. Then Kurt's smile began to falter, and he scrunched his brow. "Is that … a cradle, my love?"

"It is, Husband," Blaine panted, standing with one hand on it and grinning proudly. "I carved it myself from a single piece of Oak. It will last her forever, if she so needs."

"You made it in one night," Kurt pointed out in mildly disturbed amazement.

"Aye" - Blaine gave the cradle a gentle push that set it rocking - "that I did. From the time you two went abed to just before Sun up. Then after I woke, I gave it a polish." Blaine looked at Kurt, Daisy holding strong to his finger, while Kurt looked back at the cradle with too many expressions waging war on his face.

"Do you not like it, Husband?" Blaine asked worried. "Do you not think it suitable for our daughter?"

"I do, Husband!" Kurt said, returning from his conflicted thoughts. "I do! Truly, I do. Tis only …"

"Tis only what?"

"Is she not too young to sleep in a bed all by herself?" Kurt asked. "I mean, she is only a _tiny_ Dwarf. Why, you said so yourself."

"My love, it is a _cradle_. Tis designed for babies, even tiny ones. She'll be perfectly safe."

"She'll be alone," Kurt said grumpily.

"She'll be right here beside us. How can she be alone?" Blaine chuckled at the strange irrationality of his Elf husband. But not fully Elf, Blaine reminded himself. Kurt was half-Elf, half-Human. Twas sure to be Kurt's Human side that worried so unnecessarily. "Children _do_ sleep in their own beds."

"I would not know, Husband," Kurt replied, "as I have never had a child. Nor any younger siblings to tend." Kurt didn't sound cross in his statement, only a little sad. They had only found Daisy a few days earlier, and Kurt seemed to never want to be parted from her. This, Blaine did not mind, as he felt much the same way.

But Blaine was being practical.

Eventually there would come times when they would want the bed to themselves ... maybe even the whole bed chamber. And for that, Daisy would need her own bed at the very least.

"I understand, my love," Blaine said, joining his husband and daughter. "And it is tempting to sleep with her in our bed always. But I would miss having you all to myself from time to time. I would miss sleeping curled up in your arms, kissing your lips, running my fingers through your hair …"

Kurt's cheeks pinked hearing his husband talk, and he fully agreed. Kurt wanted those things, too. He would miss them if he were deprived of them. But finding Daisy, seeing the condition she was in out on the Mountainside – _alone_ on the Mountainside, guessing the traumatic ordeal she had been through … at the moment, Kurt could see nothing more important than making sure she knew that she was safe and she was loved, and that neither of those things were in danger of leaving her soon.

"How about this, Husband," Kurt said, coming up with what he felt was an equitable idea. "A compromise."

"And what compromise do you have in mind, Husband?"

"We do not shoo her from our bed just yet. We give her some time to adjust to her surroundings, and to us as her parents …" Kurt leaned closer to Blaine, speaking to his ear as if Daisy would understand the suggestion he was about to put forth "… and I will devise alternate ways of being intimate with you that do not require the use of this bed."

Blaine caught his breath. Indeed, his whole body became still as stone. Even his heart, with its uneven _thump_ , slowed even more until it was nearly silent.

"Uh …" Blaine backed an inch away, gazing into the glimmering eyes and rosy cheeks of his usually less suggestive husband. Meanwhile, the baby Dwarf between them, having grown tired of this conversation, had fallen asleep, with her chubby fist wrapped around Kurt's slender finger. "I feel that that may be a suitable arrangement … for the short term," Blaine emphasized.

"Perfect!" Kurt said with a chipper hum and a smile, as if Blaine had just agreed to keep Daisy in their bed with them until she were married and they themselves old men.

"But, just out of curiosity, Husband," Blaine pressed, "how long were you thinking when you said _some time_?"

"Oh, not too long," Kurt promised him. "A year or two at the most."

Blaine snickered, hiding his face behind his hand to keep from waking a now snoring Daisy. "You do realize that a year is different for Dwarves than it is for Elves, my love? She will have grown out of the cradle in that time, and may actually need a bed."

Blaine waited for an answer, for an acknowledgement of Kurt's miscomprehension, or an addendum to their compromise, but Kurt simply looked at Blaine as if he could not see for himself where Blaine's problem lay. And Blaine had to shake his head, because for as much work as he had put into that cradle, the happiness of his husband was his greatest treasure, and for that, he toiled every day.

Though Blaine could never consider loving Kurt _work_ , and making him happy, less so.

"How about we simply take each day as it comes?" Blaine offered.

"I think that sounds fair and just," Kurt agreed. "Thank you for seeing reason."

"You are welcome, Kurt," Blaine said, leaning over their wee daughter to kiss his husband's brow. "You know, you are unlike any Elf I have ever known."

Kurt refrained from pointing out the fact that even though his husband had met many Elves in his life (mostly in the space of a single day), Kurt was the only Elf he had ever known, in favor of returning the sentiment. "And you, Blaine, are unlike any Dwarf that _I_ have ever known."

Blaine nodded to the truth in that statement. "I shall take that as a compliment, Master Elf."

Kurt nodded back, the smile on his face wider than The Great River. "So shall I, Master Dwarf."


	3. The Good Life

**While Kurt and Blaine put their daughter Daisy to sleep, they talk about how they originally saw their individual lives ending up, and whether what they have now is the same.**

 **Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt part, but I managed to squeeze bed, charm, dare, early, guess, impact, journey, opportunity, and quirk in there, too xD**

Through heavy eyelids, and with weary but smiling eyes, Blaine watched his Elf husband cradle their sleeping daughter in his arms. Kurt sat in a simple chair that Blaine had carved from reclaimed Elm just for this purpose, but Kurt could have been seated on a throne in The Great Hall of Rivendell for how regal did he look! How handsome his countenance in the golden glow of the torches that lit their humble chamber. Blaine could never tire of looking upon his husband – his long chestnut hair adorned with Dwarven braids, the ends of which rested on his shoulders; his eyes that shone a silvery-blue like the Stars above; his skin, pale and flawless as the Moonlight. Even as time passed and began to show upon his face (quicker for Blaine than for Kurt, but the signs, however faint, were there), Kurt was still as fresh as Spring, as bright as Morning, as sacred as the Sun that brought life to all … and Kurt brought life to Blaine. Kurt was Blaine's Sun, his Moon, and his Stars. Kurt was his Springtime and his Summer, his night and his day.

T'was nighttime in the world above, and Blaine and Kurt had settled down to feed their daughter and put her to bed. They drew lots for the honor, but Kurt had won (though Blaine might have _helped_ Kurt win, if only just a little, so that he could have the fortune of a pleasant vantage point to watch his husband and hear him sing).

So Kurt sat in his chair, fed her from her bottle, and sang her to sleep – sweet, charming, Elven lullabies – while his Dwarf sat nearby on the bed. It seemed as though lullabies sung by Elves for their children worked on smallish Dwarves as well, for Blaine felt himself nodding off, but when Daisy drifted to sleep, Kurt's song stopped, and he sat looking at her sleeping face, content but also quietly reflective.

Blaine blinked the sleep from his eyes, shook the spell of Kurt's song from his head, and watched his husband's face, his eyes in particular, peculiar in their sadness considering their focus. Blaine wondered if, perhaps, Kurt was thinking about his brother, Finn, who passed away too early, who would never have children of his own, or meet this little girl who would have been his niece. Or if Kurt was thinking about his Father, who had cast him from his life so cruelly. Or his Mother, who had died shortly after he was born. Or his Stepmother, who had raised him as her own, loved him as her own, and whose selflessness had saved his life. Four people dear to Kurt who could not see his darling Daisy, nor glory in the happiness of his life as it stood now.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, "is there something wrong? You seem so … serious."

"No, my love." Kurt smiled. "Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking … I never imagined my life turning out this way."

"How, my love? Living underground, in a Mountain of all places? Or with a husband and child who adore you?"

"Both," Kurt admitted, "but the latter, in part, because I never saw myself happy."

"Why?" Blaine moved closer and knelt on the stool at Kurt's feet. He lifted a hand to brush an auburn lock from Daisy's forehead. "Why should you not see yourself happy?"

"Because I thought … I did not deserve to be happy," Kurt confessed, and that was all that needed to be said for, in truth, it was not Kurt who felt he did not deserve happiness, but his Father who made him believe it. Blaine knew that Kurt deserved all of the happiness he had been given. Lord Elrond knew. Galadriel knew. Since blessings came from the Valar, they, in their Great Wisdom, knew. Those stronger and more powerful than any mere Elf knew.

And yet, in the face of this one Elf, who should have ranked Kurt above others, Kurt felt himself deficient, and Blaine felt himself become incensed. Blaine had only seen Kurt's Father once, but the impact he'd made during that one meeting, ripping Kurt apart with dark words on the eve of a celebration in Kurt's honor, would be ingrained in Blaine for a lifetime.

But before Blaine could offer Kurt any words of sympathy, Kurt spoke.

"And how about you, Husband? Is this how you saw your life?"

"I dreamed of getting married," Blaine said with a shy smile and a glance at the ring Kurt wore, the one that Blaine had crafted for him. "I dreamed of having a child. I just did not know how that would happen. I thought that I would either have to accept living the rest of my life alone, or … make sacrifices? Do you understand?"

It took Kurt a moment of staring deep into his husband's eyes with furrowed forehead and quirked brow before he finally understood. "Oh. Oh, yes. I understand. And I'll admit, the thought had occurred to me as well. But as I dreamed mostly of adventure, I figured that, over time, those things would no longer matter to me." Kurt looked from his husband's eyes to his daughter's face, then back again. "How could I have ever guessed that the dream of my past would become mine while I was chasing the future?"

"My life has been the realization of a dream ever since I met you," Blaine said. "And each day that I live, it gets better. So much so that I often fear one day I will wake and discover that it _is_ all a dream. You and our little Daisy will be gone, and I'll be back in the Blue Mountains, preparing to take the journey to Rivendell."

"But if you did," Kurt said, "that would be a good thing, too."

"How?" Blaine asked in horror. "How could that be a good thing if I no longer had you?"

"Because then you will have gone back in time, and we would have the opportunity to meet and fall in love all over again." Kurt looked from Blaine to the sleeping baby in his arms when his eyes began to water. "And maybe that next time, when you and I meet again, I won't be quite so horrible to you."

Blaine put a hand on his husband's hand, shifted a little to meet his eyes, gave him a smile of reassurance so blinding, it overshadowed Kurt's sorrow.

"Kurt, you have been one of the greatest parts of my life. And don't you ever think that I would dare alter a second of it. Not ... one … second."


	4. In Love with the Universe

**While Blaine goes out hunting in the rain, he starts pondering his place in the Universe ... and about how small he really is. But one small-ish Dwarf can still be the Universe to the ones he loves.**

 **Written using the Klaine Advent Drabble prompts bed, guess, kiss, laugh, music, part, rain, and universe.**

"Oh my goodness! So, I take it it is still raining," Kurt deduced, meeting his husband at the entrance to their chamber armed with a thick blanket to cover him. Thought Kurt did not need Blaine's soaking wet clothes and skin to tell him the state of the weather. Kurt could feel the rain in his stomach – its cold and wet a part of his soul like all of nature around them, from the insects that crawled in the stone walls to the birds that soared miles above their heads.

"Yes" – Blaine shivered – "and heavily, too. It is fortunate that you and Daisy stayed below while I went hunting."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Kurt relieved his husband of his bounty – three large rabbits and a bag filled with berries and nuts. "Our little Angel has been bouncing off the walls."

"Where is our precious diamond?" Blaine asked, sweeping the room for their daughter while he pulled off his boots, leaving them by the door so as not to track mud.

"She is with your brother down below. He has managed to get her to sit still long enough to learn a new song, but I fear she won't sit for long. I would guess that a thorough soaking might do her some good."

"Then bring her here," Blaine said, shaking like a dog and sending water flying every which way, "and I shall do that for you."

"I believe you could," Kurt laughed, "since it looks like you've brought most of the water from outside _inside_ with you." Kurt patted Blaine's locks with a corner of cloth, sopping the wetness from his unruly hair.

"Trust me when I tell you, Husband, that I have left plenty behind for everyone else."

"Let's get your clothes off before you catch your death." Kurt led his husband to the fire and helped him disrobe till only his bare body resided beneath the blanket.

"Thank you, my love." Blaine took a seat when Kurt offered it, and a mug of mulled wine. There Blaine sat in quiet contemplation, eyes staring but not quite focused on the dancing flames while his husband watched him. The longer Blaine sat, his manner changed, till he'd settled entirely into a hushed reverence.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, kneeling at his husband's feet. "What is it? What hangs heavily on you so?"

"I was just thinking ..." Blaine smiled. It was only a slip of a smile, but it reached his eyes glimmering in the firelight "… when I returned to the Mountain, I stopped a moment in the entrance to catch my breath. I looked up at the Sky, admiring the rain as it fell, the clouds that stayed white regardless of their burden. But just as I had decided to turn and come inside, the clouds parted, and I could see the blessed night Sky and its hundreds of Stars." Blaine sighed heavily, staring into the burgundy of his drink. "And I realized just how big the World is, Husband. The Earth, this Mountain, the Sky, the Heavens, and everything else beyond, and I … I am such a small part of it." Blaine sighed again, the exhale of his breath causing ripples to form in his mug of wine. "And, please do not say that it is because I am a small Dwarf, Husband. I am not in the mood for teasing."

"I would never," Kurt said with a guilty smile as Blaine took a sip for that was exactly what he had intended to say. He put a comforting hand on Blaine's knee, trying to think of a way to ease his husband's mind. "In fact, I was going to point out that you are no small creature, Blaine. You, my love, are a _grand_ beast."

Blaine's eyes fell closed. He was deeply hurt by Kurt's words, which he felt were spoken at his expense. "Husband, please …"

"Blaine, hear me," Kurt pleaded, rising up to meet Blaine's eyes. "Please?"

Blaine opened his eyes when he felt Kurt's breath upon his lips. Staring into Kurt's eyes, his honest blue eyes, Blaine could see nothing but love and affection, so he gave Kurt leave to speak.

"Of course, Husband. Please, continue."

"You may not see it from where we are, but you are as big as the World. You are as big as this Mountain, as big as the Stars and as the Heavens, because you and they are all made from the same parts. You were created from the same soil and dust and air. Everything you see around you, everything you don't see, and you, are all the same." Kurt slipped his hand through the throat of Blaine's blanket and put it over Blaine's heart, pressing his palm to his Dwarf's skin to feel its uneven beating. It was a symphony to Kurt, the sweetest music in all the World tapping its rhythm against Kurt's skin. "You have the Heavens inside you, Blaine. I see them when I look at you. The Moon and the Stars. And so has little Daisy. And so have I. And when we are together, we create the Universe. So, you see, Husband, no matter how you see yourself, no matter how short of stature, you, Blaine Andurinin, are no small thing."

Kurt felt Blaine swallow, saw his tiny smile return.

"You are an Elf of many flowery words," Blaine kidded shyly, putting a hand over his husband's where it rested above his heart racing beneath their fingertips. "You know exactly how to talk to my heart."

"I was not born to it, I assure you. Tis a habit I picked up …" Kurt tilted his head, and placed a small kiss to his husband's chin, below the curl of his bottom lip "… from one of the most magnificent beings I have ever met. And I count myself fortunate, above all others, that I have the honor of falling asleep beside him every night, and of waking up with him every morn." Kurt rested his forehead against his husband's, felt Blaine's damp curls mingle with his dry, chestnut hair. "Tis too bad we cannot speed up the clock a little, put our Daisy and ourselves to bed so we can lie together. I have a need to be in your arms."

"Perhaps you and I could retire for just a little while?" Blaine suggested. "Lie close … let our hearts talk to one another … watch the Stars shine together?" Blaine looked at his husband with subtly hopeful eyes, as if, after all this time spent being in love that this was an invitation Kurt would even think of turning down.

"Absolutely, Husband," Kurt said. He rose to his feet, and let his Husband lead him to their bed. "For that happens to be my favorite way to see the Stars."


End file.
